The Return of SkyClan
by Emberwind8
Summary: "The sky has fallen, but it will leap again soon, if you can make it," is a prophecy foretelling SkyClan's return to the lake. Leafstar's SkyClan has fallen apart, and it's up to a group of rogues to recreate SkyClan. Will it work out, or will the Clans completely fall apart? Rated T because it's Warriors. DISCONTINUED.
1. The Prophecy

**The Return of SkyClan: A Warriors Fanfiction**

**By: Emberwind8**

**This is my first Fanfiction ever to be published, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy cheese, my own cat, and when my cat eats cheese!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE WARRIORS SERIES, ERIN HUNTER DOES!**

**Dedicated to the real SkyClan cats. **

**(The ones in the story are cats from a shelter I work at, just with different names)**

**ALLEGIANCES**

**ThunderClan**

Leader Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat Jayfeather- Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**ShadowClan**

Leader Rowanstar- ginger tom

Deputy Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Dewpaw (gray she-cat)

**WindClan**

Leader Ashstar- gray she-cat

Deputy Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

**RiverClan**

Leader Reedstar- black tom

Deputy Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

Medicine Cat Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

**The New SkyClan**

Rosewing- long-furred cream she-cat with a dark tail, paws, legs, ears, and face and ice blue eyes

Creamsplash- cream she-cat with dark points on her face, paws, legs, ears, and tail and ice blue eyes

Mottleface- silky-furred black tom with a partially white face, and white stomach and paws, and light yellow eyes

Nightfall- silky and long-furred she-cat with a little white patch on chest and light yellow eyes

Roseyleaf- gray and white tabby she-cat with ginger flecks and light yellowish green eyes

Specklepelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with a white muzzle, chest, and paws, a torn left ear, and yellow eyes

Dapplefur- white, ginger, and black she-cat

Brighteyes- black and white she-cat with light green eyes and a torn left ear

Sharpfang- black and white she-cat with bright green eyes

Roughflight- rough-furred black tom with a white stomach, paws, and bright yellow eyes

Roundbelly- plump silver tabby tom with bright blue eyes

Poolheart- beautiful silver tabby she-cat with stunning blue eyes

Doeleap- large gray tom with a small white patch on his chest and light brown eyes

Stormfrost- large gray tom with a fluffy tail

Tigerflame- large, long-furred dark brown tabby tom with light brown eyes

Honeybrook- pretty brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Sandspots- large white tom with a partially ginger face, and ginger blotches on back, and a ginger tabby tail

Shortleg- very small gray she-cat with bright yellow eyes

Sablefoot- ginger tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Oaktail- brown tabby and white tom with light green eyes

Iceshine- white she-cat with patches of brown and ginger tabby, yellow eyes, and a torn left ear

Nippaw- very large gold tabby tom with brownish yellow eyes

Duskpaw- silver tom with pretty black tabby stripes and light brown eyes

Luckypaw- gray tom with and white chin, paws, and stomach

Silverpaw- silver tom with faint darker silver tabby stripes, dark ears, dark paws, and bright blue eyes

Copperpaw- white she-cat with a partially ginger face and ginger and black spots on back, a black and ginger tail, and light green eyes

Stripepaw- large, long-furred silver tabby and reddish orange eyes and a short tail

Breezepaw- very large long-furred silver tabby tom with hazel eyes

Softpaw- black she-cat with yellow eyes

Mallowpaw- silky and long-furred black she-cat

Tallpaw- black and white tom with large ears and yellow eyes

Sunpaw- light ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Featherpaw- black and white she-cat with yellowish amber eyes

Morningpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with a white nose, chest, and paws

Jumppaw- black tom with a long tail, large ears, and pale yellow eyes

Lilykit- dark gray and white she-cat

Dawnkit- white she-cat with ginger and black patches and amber eyes

Leafkit- pretty brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Darkkit- big black tom with bright yellow eyes

Emberkit- dark ginger tabby and white tom with blue eyes

Hazelkit- black and white she-cat with hazel eyes

Rainkit- black tom with white paws, stomach, a white flash on nose, and hazel eyes

Tinykit- small light gray and white tom

Firekit- very skinny and long-furred ginger tabby tom with a white nose and white paws

Sweetkit- pretty long-furred ginger tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Fogkit- muscular gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Wrenkit- muscular black she-cat with a tiny white patch on chest and yellow eyes

Shadekit- muscular black tom with a small white patch on chest and pale yellow eyes

Grasskit- brown tabby tom with brown eyes

Patchkit- small, dark gray tabby and white tom with long back legs

Smokekit- dilute tortoiseshell she-cat with dark brown eyes and a little white spot on tip of tail

Sparrowkit- ginger tabby and white she-cat with hazel eyes

Lightkit- light ginger tabby and white tom with hazel eyes

Mousekit- very pale ginger tabby and white tom with hazel eyes

Yellowkit- very pale ginger tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Flowerkit- very pale ginger tabby and white she-cat with hazel eyes

Daisykit- very pale ginger tabby and white she-cat with hazel eyes

Nutkit- ginger tabby she-cat with a kink in tail and dark brown eyes

Gingerkit- ginger tabby she-cat with a lighter chest and brown eyes

Prologue

Jayfeather closed his eyes and floated off into a dream. When he opened them again, he was in the saw starry hunting grounds of StarClan.

"Jayfeather", said a voice behind him.

He turned, and saw Bluestar.

Before he could say anything, she started talking again, "Jayfeather, the sky has fallen now, but it will leap again soon, if you make it."

When Jayfeather blinked, and opened his eyes again, she was gone.

Chapter One

"Bramblestar! Bramblestar, wake up!" His eyes were blurry from sleep, but Bramblestar could still see a faint outline of his deputy, Squirrelflight.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"I'm not exactly sure, but Jayfeather wants to see you, he says it's urgent."

"Tell him to come in then."

Squirrelflight left Bramblestar's den, and a few moments later, Jayfeather stumbled in.

"Sorry to wake you Bramblestar, but I think I've been given a prophecy from StarClan!"

This immediately woke up Bramblestar, "Do you really think it was a prophecy? What did you see exactly?"

"Well, I was in StarClan's hunting grounds, and Bluestar told me this, 'the sky has fallen, but it will leap again soon, if you can make it.'"

Bramblestar was confused, "I would be no help at trying to decipher what it means, but I agree that it sounds like a prophecy… For now, I think the best thing to do is waiting until the next Gathering when you meet with the other medicine cats, and then ask them for guidance."

"I was thinking the same thing, but then I was thinking maybe we should ask them sooner, since it said, 'if you make it.'"

Bramblestar thought for a while, "Okay, I'll let you go before the rest of the Clan wakes up, but I'll get Sandstorm and Leafpool to come with you."

"Thank you Bramblestar."

Jayfeather was waiting at the exit of the camp when he heard cats walking towards him, and could smell Bramblestar, Sandstorm, and Leafpool.

"I've already explained to them what you're doing, but you should tell them about the prophecy yourself."

"I will."

Jayfeather, Leafpool, and Sandstorm left ThunderClan camp, and headed first to WindClan. Once they were alone in the forest, Jayfeather told Sandstorm and Leafpool what he'd seen.

"I was in StarClan, and Bluestar told me exactly this; 'the sky has fallen, but it will leap again, if you can make it.' I have no idea what it means, do either of you have any clue?"

Leafpool answered, "'The sky has fallen' could refer to a lot of things, but something probably hasn't actually fallen from the sky, maybe it has something to do with a cat from StarClan falling, like Spottedleaf."

"I agree", replied Sandstorm, "but I also think that it could be purely metaphorical, and that 'falling' could mean something completely different."

After a short silence, Jayfeather smelled water, "Could one of you help me cross the stream?" he said awkwardly.

"Sure", agreed Leafpool.

She grabbed him by his neck and heaved him across the quickly moving stream. Jayfeather smelled the scent markings, and for the first time thought about what might happen if a Warrior like Breezepelt caught them on WindClan territory. But he shook that thought out of his mind. After a few minutes, Jayfeather could smell more WindClan scent. They were close to the camp.

"I think you should go in first, Jayfeather," said Sandstorm, "it would be less threatening than two Warriors going in."

So he did, and was lead to the leader, Ashstar. She was awaking in the open moorland with some other Warriors. Apparently someone noticed them.

"Jayfeather?"

It was Heathertail, the deputy.

"What are you doing on our territory? I hope you have a good reason for being here."

"I need to speak to Kestrelflight, it's very important," he replied sharply.

"Then I'll get him for you, if that's what would please you."

A moment later he smelled Heathertail coming back with Kestrelflight.

"What's the matter Jayfeather?" he heard Kestrelflight say.

"I need to speak to you privately in your den."

"Come with me then."

"You two can tell Ashstar what's going on," Jayfeather told Sandstorm and Leafpool before he left.

Jayfeather was greeted by the smell of herbs when he entered the medicine cat den.

"StarClan has given me a what I believe is a prophecy."

He could tell Kestrelflight was listening now.

"I saw Bluestar, and she said to me, 'the sky has fallen, but it will leap again, if you can make it.'"

"Wow… I'm not sure what to say," Kestrelflight said.

"I don't either, but the message seems urgent. I think you should come with me to see the other medicine cats today. I'll need all the help I can get."

"Sure, I'll ask Ashstar."

He and Jayfeather left the medicine cat den and went to Ashstar, Sandstorm, and Leafpool.

"I'm going with Jayfeather to see the other medicine cats, if you'll allow it."

"I will, but only under these circumstances."

"Then I think it would be best if we left now."

"You may go."

So Jayfeather, Kestrelflight, Sandstorm, and Leafpool traveled to RiverClan's camp. But when they get to twolegplace and horseplace, Jayfeather heard a loud sound, like the buildings crashing to the ground. Mostly because they were.

"What have they done!" exclaimed Leafpool, "What has happened to the twolegs! And Smokey and Floss!"

"Let's get out of here as soon as we can!" said Kestrelflight.

They all ran around the mess to the part of the lake that holds the island. Between two rivers close by was RiverClan's camp. When they got to the rivers, Leafpool lead the cats across the stepping stones to the camp. When they all got there, they found Mothwing and Willowshine gathering herbs by the water. They were surprised to see the cats.

Jayfeather was the first to speak, "I need to speak to you two privately. I've gotten a prophecy from StarClan."

Mothwing looked suspicious, mainly because she didn't believe in StarClan, as did Willowshine, though for other obvious reasons.

"We'll go to our den," Mothwing said.

Mothwing went to Reedstar's den to tell her what happened, and Willowshine took Jayfeather, Sandstorm, Leafpool, and Kestrelflight to the medicine cat's den. When Mothwing came back, Jayfeather explained the prophecy.

"That's really confusing…" said Willowshine, "But I'm sure you've already figured it out."

"I think that part about the sky falling might have something to do with the nighttime, when the sun goes down," answered Mothwing.

"That's a reasonable idea. We should go to Littlecloud though, to see what he thinks," said Jayfeather.

Mothwing told Reedstar they were leaving, and then the six cats jumped across the rocks in the river, and crossed into ShadowClan territory. After wandering through the pine forest, they found the camp. When they strolled in, the cats looked at them quizzically, but didn't say anything. Thankfully, the new ShadowClan leader, Rowanstar, welcomed them as friends when he saw that most of them were medicine cats.

"Do you need Littlecloud and Dewpaw for something?" he immediately asked.

"Yes," answered Jayfeather, "I've gotten a message from StarClan that we need help interpreting."

"They're in their den."

Jayfeather and the other medicine cats entered the den, greeted by the smell of different herbs and the newly apprenticed Dewpaw.

Littlecloud must've seen the worried looks on their faces; "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Jayfeather's received a prophecy from StarClan," Kestrelflight answered, "we don't quite understand it and were hoping you could help out."

"I'll try all I can to help, what did StarClan say?"

Jayfeather responded, "When I saw Bluestar she said, 'the sky has fallen, but it will leap again, if you can make it.'"

"In all of my years of being medicine cat, I've never heard anything that puzzling," he said, "what do you think it is?"

"So far, we've thought that it meant that a StarClan cat has fallen, nighttime when the sun falls, or something completely metaphorical," concluded Jayfeather.

"All of those things seem reasonable-"

"What about SkyClan? You know, that ancient Clan that was driven out by evil twolegs?" Littlecloud's apprentice Dewpaw blurted.

They all just sat there for a few moments and contemplated what Dewpaw had said.

"I think Dewpaw might be right…" said Mothwing slowly.

Dewpaw looked very proud of herself.

"Of course I was right! What else would it be?"

Sandstorm and Leafpool joined them apparently hearing Dewpaw's idea.

"Did one of you say something about SkyClan?" asked Sandstorm.

"Yeah! I said that the prophecy was about SkyClan, and I was right!" said Dewpaw, very excitedly.

Sandstorm and Leafpool cautiously looked at the medicine cats, trying not to break Dewpaw's spirits by not believing him, but the looks they gave them showed that they believed the young ShadowClan apprentice

"Do any of you remember when Firestar and I rebuild SkyClan many moons ago?" Sandstorm added.

Though most of the cats were utterly confused, Littlecloud knew what she was talking about.

"Do you think that something happened to them that would cause a disturbance inside of the Clans?" he asked.

"I would have to guess so. But the journey would take many sunrises, and truthfully, I wouldn't be able to guide you there from here, or from the forest territories," said Sandstorm.

"I think the best thing to do now is go back to our Clans, and wait for the night when we can visit our ancestors in our dreams," said Littlecloud.

"Yes, let's wait until the Gathering to talk more," said Leafpool.

And with that, the cats left.

**Many more chapters will be posted in the coming times, so continue reading if you absolutely LOVED it, or even if you didn't, still read on!**


	2. The Gathering

**Sorry about the boringness of the least chapter. This one's a little better, but they will be amazing once I get to chapter five or six! I'll try to get to there as quickly as possible!**

**Also, I still don't own Warriors.**

**Chapter Two**

**~A few moons later, the night of the Gathering~**

Bramblestar gathered the ThunderClan cats going to the Gathering.

"We don't have any time to waste, let's leave now," he proclaimed.

Jayfeather traveled in the middle of the crowd of ThunderClan cats, close to Sandstorm and Leafpool. Once they had crossed the tree trunk onto the island, Jayfeather went to sit with the other medicine cats. Mothwing, Willowshine, and Kestrelflight were already there.

"Did any of you hear from StarClan any night after we met?" asked Mothwing.

None of them had.

"Littlecloud and Dewpaw are coming now, we'll ask them," suggested Willowshine.

"I think this may be important," Littlecloud said when he and Dewpaw came to sit with the medicine cats; "Dewpaw had a dream that flowers were thriving in barren land. We thought it might have something to do with SkyClan living in a new territory."

Before they could continue their conversation, Bramblestar had started the Gathering. He, Rowanstar, and Ashstar were talking about their Clans' current lives, but Jayfeather wasn't listening. He spent the time thinking about Dewpaw's dream. But then he heard something that he decided to pay attention to.

"Although our Clan has been mourning the loss of Mistystar, we've had something else on our minds," Reedstar started saying, "since the twolegplace and horseplace have been destroyed, we have been seeing lots of rouge cats hanging around the area. Normally, we would chase them out, but, the land there is neither RiverClan's nor WindClan's. I was originally thinking that the simple thing to do would be to split the land, but there is a lot of land. Our territories would be significantly bigger than ThunderClan's and ShadowClan's, and frankly, RiverClan doesn't need the land for hunting or anything."

The cats at the Gathering stayed quiet for a while, contemplating what to do.

"Should we say something about the prophecy now?" Jayfeather quietly asked the other medicine cats.

"I think that would be best," replied Mothwing.

"Bramblestar, Rowanstar, Ashstar, and Reedstar, I think we should tell the rest of the cats about the prophecy now…" announced Jayfeather.

This resulted in stunned faces on the faces of warriors, deputies, apprentices, queens, and elders attending the Gathering.

"Go ahead Jayfeather," said Bramblestar.

Even without being able to see, Jayfeather could feel that all of the cats' eyes were on him.

"A few sunrises ago, I had a dream that I was in StarClan, and Bluestar said to me, 'the sky has fallen, but it will leap again, if you can make it.' We medicine cats believe that she was talking about the SkyClan Firestar and Sandstorm rebuilt a long time ago. And recently, Dewpaw had a dream that flowers were growing in barren land, which could mean that SkyClan will rise again in a new territory."

Protests were coming from all over the crowd of cats.

"We kicked SkyClan out already, why should we bring them back?"

"Yeah, there isn't enough land anyways!"

"And we'd have to find cats willing to join the Clans!"

"Stop yelling!" Bramblestar's voice was heard above the shouting, "obviously StarClan wants this to happen, why shouldn't we listen to them?"

"I agree with Bramblestar," said Rowanstar, "we need to take action."

"I am okay with all of this, as long as it doesn't cut into with WindClan's territory. We need all of what we have," Ashstar broke in.

"Same with RiverClan," agreed Reedstar.

"Then I think that next sunrise the leaders, deputies, and medicine cats should gather at the empty space where horseplace was to talk to the rouges Reedstar told us about. We will hopefully convince them to join the Clans. I do not want any arguments about this, remember, StarClan told us to do this," Bramblestar decided.

And with that, the Gathering was over.


	3. The Rogues

**Yay! Another chapter! The awesome part will come soon, don't worry!**

**And I still don't own Warriors...**

**Chapter Three**

**~The Next Day~**

"It's time to meet the other leaders," said Bramblestar to Jayfeather.

They set off through WindClan's territory to the remnants of the horseplace, where they found RiverClan's and WindClan's leaders, deputies, and medicine cats, and two strange rogues. One was a tortoiseshell and white she-cat, and the other was a large black and white she-cat. They both looked a bit threatening.

"These are Sissy and Tortie, two of the rouge cats," explained Ashstar, "we told them about being part of the Clans, and they're waiting for more of their group to come."

As if on cue, a large group of cats came running down to them with fresh-kill. Before they reached them, they stopped short.

"Who are these cats?" asked a very large and muscular gray tom, probably the leader of the rogues.

"They want to see if we would want to join their society," said Sissy, "They're the cats that live around the lake."

"If that's the case, we should gather the rest of us here," he concluded after some thought, "Make sure the outsiders don't eat our prey while I'm gone."

He and some others left, and the rest ate the some of the fresh-kill they brought. During that time Rowanstar, Tigerheart, Littlecloud, and Dewpaw also came. After a while, the gray tom returned with many others, including an excessively abundant amount of of kits and young apprentice aged cats.

"Can you explain to all of us what exactly you want us to do?" he asked.

Bramblestar answered, "We have received a prophecy saying that an ancient Clan should be brought to the lake. We want you to be that Clan. You'll have to learn the ways of the Clans, but you will get a large chunk of land to live on, and will be able to thrive there."

Many of the cats looked suspicious, "Why should we do this for you?" Tortie asked.

"Because you will get a chance to live in harmony with each other, and will have all of the prey you can catch within your territory, without any of us chasing you out" explained Bramblestar.

"So we would get this entire area where the stuff was torn down?" inquired a silver tabby she-cat.

"Yes, and some space around it."

The rogues looked pretty convinced.

"Okay, we'll live your life for a few sunrises, and if we like it we'll stay, and if we don't, we'll move someplace else," said the gray tom.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to us," said Reedstar, "the first thing we should do is give you proper names. First, all kits under six moons old get the ending –kit to their names, cats six to around fourteen moons get the ending –paw, and anything above could be almost anything else. And the leader gets the ending –star, but we won't decide who the leader is yet. Some of you might get to keep part of your name, but others will get something completely different."

The gray tom was the first to get his name, "My name is Doe, can I keep that for my name?"

"For the first part of your name, yes, but you still need an ending," explained Rowanstar.

"Doeleap," Doeleap said.

"That's good."

"Cats over fourteen moons old will get their names first. Line up in front of the four of us," said Ashstar, "First, state your name, then we will give you a name that may or may not include that, with the help of your suggestions, if you may have any. The first cat can go now."

"Sissy," the cat said.

"Is there any name you would want to replace 'Sissy'?"

"Well… Maybe something to do with my eyes?"

It seemed like an odd request to Jayfeather, but then again, he could see her green eyes.

"Is Brighteyes okay?"

"Sure," said Brighteyes.

The rest went pretty fast, the names were Dapplefur, Rosewing, Nightfall, Sharpfang, Roundbelly, Stormfrost, Creamsplash, Honeybrook, Shortleg, Roseyleaf, Poolheart, Mottleface, Roughflight, Tigerflame, Specklepelt, Sandspots, Iceshine, Oaktail, and Sablefoot. After that, the apprentices went, and most of them decided what their names would be, which were Silverpaw, Softpaw, Duskpaw, Tallpaw, Morningpaw, Jumppaw, Luckypaw, Mallowpaw, Sunpaw, Nippaw, Featherpaw, Stripepaw, Breezepaw, and Copperpaw. The leaders let the queens and their mates name the kits.

"The next thing we should do is establish who will be the medicine cat," said Rowanstar, "the medicine cat heals cats with sicknesses or injuries, and do not fight in battles between the Clans. Decide amongst yourselves who that will be."

The new SkyClan huddled together for a while, and then finally decided; "We want Roseyleaf to be the medicine cat," Doeleap said.

Roseyleaf was a small she-cat that was gray and white tabby on her chest, and had ginger flecks on her back. Jayfeather could smell fear-scent on her when Doeleap said her name. _ She already doesn't seem like a warrior. This is probably good for her, _he thought_._

"Do you have a mate or kits, Roseyleaf?" asked Ashstar.

"No."

"That's good, because medicine cats aren't allowed to," Ashstar explained, "since you have an abundant amount of apprentices at the time, I think at least one would want to be your apprentice. Do any of you want to be Roseyleaf's apprentice?"

Before any of the apprentices could answer, Rosewing quietly asked Ashstar if her son Silverpaw could be apprentice medicine cat.

"He's the runt of his litter, and he has coordination problems," she said, "I don't think it would be safe to make him train to be a warrior."

"NO!" Silverpaw exclaimed loudly when he heard what his mother had said, "I will NOT be apprentice medicine cat; I can train to be a warrior if I want to! I'm just as good as any other cat here!"

A few of other apprentices cheered him on, including his younger siblings.

"I'll be the apprentice medicine cat instead of him," intervened Softpaw, "my brother should get to be a warrior if he wants to."

"Then I think the position should go to you, Softpaw," decided Ashstar, "the rest of the apprentices will be trained as warriors. Once we've decided upon a leader, they will then give you official mentors."

"The next, and most important things we can teach you about are StarClan and the Warrior Code," explained Bramblestar.

Jayfeather didn't listen too much of the leaders teaching the new SkyClan, but he could smell the suspicion and wonder on some of the cats. After this, everything else they needed to teach them would be quite simple. If these cats didn't believe in StarClan, or disrespect the Warrior Code, they wouldn't become part of the Clans. Finally after much time passing, they were done. By now, the air smelled of nighttime, so they would have to leave soon.

"It is time for us to leave for the day," concluded Rowanstar, "we will go back to our territories for the night, and I would suggest that you should find a way to make dens for the night, or sleep on the ground under the sky. We will return tomorrow for more training.


	4. The Decision

**You're going to like this one...**

**And I also don't own Warriors**

**Chapter Four**

**~In SkyClan's Camp~**

_Well that was interesting…_ thought Doeleap. The SkyClan cats were frazzled after the Clan cats' talk about 'StarClan' and the 'Warrior Code'. The Warrior Code was reasonable, but dead cats living in the stars were too much for them.

"Okay, let's get some rest. Dens will be made later, we'll have to sleep in the open tonight," Doeleap announced.

He desired the leader position, so he figured that he should start leading more. SkyClan agreed, as they were used to him directing them, and didn't bother to argue, and besides, he was right.

The cats lied on the ground under the moonlight until sleep swept them under its wing.

**~That Morning~**

SkyClan awoke in the sunlight, every cat looking around to see if the others had the same dream. The warrior Tigerflame broke the silence.

"I'm guessing I'm not the only one here that believes in StarClan now, right?"

The looks on their faces told it all.

"If you're talking about the dream with StarClan, then yes," answered Sandspots, another warrior, "did a cat named Cloudstar talk to you all as well?"

They all nodded in agreement, except Roseyleaf, "I saw a former SkyClan medicine cat named Fawnstep. She told me about the importance of receiving signs and prophecies…"

In the distance, they could see the leaders, medicine cats, and now deputies from the other Clans coming into their territory. Today they would be choosing the leader! All of the cats were excited and hoping that it would be them.

When all of the cats had gathered, Bramblestar was the first to speak, "Yesterday I said that today we would be choosing a leader. As you know, the leader should be the cat that is going to take care of their Clan more than any other. You must wait until the night, because once every moon the Clans come together for a Gathering. This is when we will decide upon the leader, unless you would choose to leave the Clans and be a group of rogues."

The cats had forgotten that they had a choice about that, but after learning about Clan life, none of them wanted to leave.

"Up until the Gathering, we will be watching you preform simple duties including hunting, patrols, and other things you would do on a normal day as SkyClan," explained Reedstar, "remember what we taught you, and begin."

The first thing they had to do was the dawn border patrol and a hunting patrol, which would be the first patrols they had ever done. With all of the warriors trying to lead each other at the same time, it was a mess. Finally, they decided that Mottleface would lead the patrol with Creamsplash, Nippaw, and Stripepaw, and the hunting patrol would consist of Doeleap leading Poolheart, Oaktail, Featherpaw, and Copperpaw. After they left, Bramblestar and Squirrelflight followed the hunting patrol, while Ashstar and Heathertail followed the border patrol. The medicine cats and their apprentices went with Roseyleaf and Softpaw to show them herbs, and Reedstar, Mintfur, Rowanstar, and Tigerheart watched the cats at their 'camp'. The cats from RiverClan and ShadowClan showed SkyClan that in the morning they could share tongues together.

After a while, the border patrol came back, with ThunderClan following. The leaders and deputies at the camp talked about what they'd seen. Bramblestar said that Mottleface showed leadership during the patrol, and that a few cats that stayed behind did as well. The hunting patrol returned with mice, voles, and some different kinds of birds. They fed the kits and queens first, and then the rest of the Clan dug in.

For a little while longer, they all just lay around while the medicine cats come back with bunches of herbs. Then the next hunting patrol goes out; Stormfrost leading Tigerflame, Iceshine, Duskpaw, and Sunpaw. WindClan's leader and deputy follow, while Sandspots decided that they should start making dens. He realized that they love Clan life enough not to leave it. They settled in a clump of trees by a marshy part of the lake. They made the nursery in the clump of leaves on a fallen tree that was beside a bramble thicket, which is the medicine cat's den. The herbs were stored in a hollowed out tree stump. The warriors' and apprentices' dens were next to each other in separate clumps of bushes, and the leader's den was in an opening between two tree trunks that was closed on the back by a boulder.

The second hunting patrol came back and put the fresh-kill in the clearing in the middle of the dens, which would be where they would meet and share tongues. The SkyClan cats ate and lied around for a while until an evening hunting patrol went out, which was Roughflight leading Rosewing, Jumppaw and Silverpaw. Once they came back with more fresh-kill, it was time for the first Gathering since SkyClan was rebuilt. The whole Clan would go, and one cat would be announced leader of SkyClan, and they would choose their deputy at the same time. The leaders, medicine cats, and deputies from the other Clans had since left to bring their Clanmates to the Gathering.

The cats walked in silence, as they neared the tree trunk leading them onto the island. They entered with RiverClan in front of them. SkyClan took seats at the part of the island closest to the tree, while RiverClan's warriors sat around the end, except for Reedstar, who leapt onto a tree branch, Mintfur, who sat at the roots of the tree, and Mothwing and Willowshine, who sat near the deputies, now with Roseyleaf and Softpaw. As soon as ThunderClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan arrived, there was no waiting to start.

Bramblestar was the first to speak, "As you all know, SkyClan is now among us. Tonight, SkyClan will become an actual Clan again, with the rest of us. After much careful deliberation, I and the rest of the leaders have decided upon a cat that will lead SkyClan until their dying breath."

**You probably hate me now... Unless you like cliffhangers or if you've figured out the prophecy. This is all I have pre-written so you'll have to wait for the next chapters... Sorry! **


	5. The Leader

**Chapter Five**

**I don't own Warriors... But I do own my OCs... Actually, other people 'own' them in their homes as kittypets... But I do own the plot...**

Jayfeather listened intently as Bramblestar was about to announce the leader. _"The sky has fallen, but it will leap again soon, if you can make it." _Then he figured it out.

"Wait!" he screamed before Bramblestar could say anything more, "I am extremely sorry to interrupt you, but I'm not sure you've made the right choice!"

He could feel the staring eyes of the cats attending the Gathering piercing through him, "Let's all think of the prophecy for a second. Bluestar said that the sky will _leap_ again, and I think that 'leap' means that Doeleap should become leader."

Now all eyes were on Doeleap.

The leaders consulted what Jayfeather had said more a moment, and then spoke again, "We believe that Jayfeather is correct about the prophecy, and that we made the wrong choice. Doeleap will be leader of SkyClan," decided Rowanstar.

The Gathering erupted in chants of the name 'Doestar'. The gray tom leaped onto the tree with the other

leaders, higher above the ground than all of the others.

"And now," started Ashstar, "Doestar should choose his deputy."

Doestar gazed down to his Clanmates, deciding which cat would eventually succeed him, "I have chosen my

faithful mate, Brighteyes. And if I may, I would like to add my first born son, Nippaw, to my line of warriors."

"In this occasion, I believe that is appropriate," replied Bramblestar. He whispers words into Doestar's ear. Doestar leaps down to where his son is standing, in front of the tree.

"I, Doestar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn," he recited, "Nippaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do," Nippaw answered.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Nippaw, from now on you will be known as Nipleap. StarClan honors your determination and confidence, and welcomes you as a full warrior of SkyClan," Doestar rested his head on Nipleap.

All of the cats at the Gathering either erupted in screams of the name 'Nipleap', or were just sitting there glaring at the leaders and SkyClan. It would take some time to get used to the fifth Clan.

"Let us welcome SkyClan as full part of the warrior Clans!" Bramblestar exclaimed into the crowd, "Please thank Doestar, Brighteyes, Roseyleaf, and many more for joining us!"

The cats unopposed to the new Clan shouted in joy and personally introduced themselves to the new Clan cats. SkyClan looked at home, they looked happy.

Bramblestar got an idea, "I think that to properly celebrate these cats' new beginning, we should hold a day-time Gathering. It's only been done once before, when we moved the lake from the forest, but this seems like another time to do this! Once the sun rises tomorrow, we shall gather in SkyClan's territory, but only if it's okay with you, Doestar."

Doestar looked honored, "Of course, Bramblestar. It is a considerate offer."

"Then let the Gathering end!" concluded Bramblestar.

**I decided to post this even though my other Fanfiction isn't finished, so I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Allegiances**

Leader Doestar- large gray tom with a small white patch on his chest and light brown eyes Apprentice, Copperpaw

Deputy Brighteyes- black and white she-cat with light green eyes and a torn left ear Apprentice, Mallowpaw

Medicine Cat Roseyleaf- gray and white tabby she-cat with ginger flecks and light yellowish green eyes Apprentice, Softpaw

Warriors Rosewing- long-furred cream she-cat with a dark tail, paws, legs, ears, and face and ice blue eyes Apprentice, Silverpaw

Creamsplash- cream she-cat with dark points on her face, paws, legs, ears, tail, and ice blue eyes Apprentice, Sunpaw

Mottleface- silky-furred black tom with a partially white face, a white stomach and paws and light yellow eyes Apprentice, Featherpaw

Sharpfang- black and white she-cat with bright green eyes Apprentice, Tallpaw

Roughflight- rough-furred black tom with a white stomach, paws, and bright yellow eyes Apprentice, Jumppaw

Roundbelly- plump silver tabby tom with bright blue eyes Apprentice, Breezepaw

Poolheart- beautiful silver tabby she-cat with stunning blue eyes Apprentice, Luckypaw

Stormfrost- large gray tom with a fluffy tail Apprentice, Duskpaw

Tigerflame- large, long-furred dark brown tabby tom with light brown eyes Apprentice, Morningpaw

Sandspots- large white tom with a partially ginger face, and ginger blotches on back, and a ginger tabby tail Apprentice, Tinypaw

Oaktail- brown tabby and white tom with light green eyes Apprentice, Stripepaw

Iceshine- white she-cat with patches of brown and ginger tabby, yellow eyes, and a torn left ear

Nipleap- very large gold tabby tom with brownish yellow eyes

Apprentices Duskpaw- silver tom with pretty black tabby stripes and light brown eyes

Luckypaw- gray tom with and white chin, paws, and stomach

Silverpaw- silver tom with faint darker silver tabby stripes, dark ears, dark paws, and bright blue eyes

Copperpaw- white she-cat with a partially ginger face and ginger and black spots on back, a black and ginger tail, and light green eyes

Stripepaw- very large long-furred silver tabby and hazel eyes

Breezepaw- very large long-furred silver tabby tom with reddish orange eyes and a short tail

Softpaw- black she-cat with yellow eyes

Mallowpaw- silky and long-furred black she-cat

Tallpaw- black and white tom with large ears and yellow eyes

Sunpaw- light ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Featherpaw- black and white she-cat with yellowish amber eyes

Morningpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with a white nose, chest, and paws

Jumppaw- black tom with a long tail, large ears, and pale yellow eyes

Tinypaw- small light gray and white tom

Queens Nightfall- silky and long-furred she-cat with a little white patch on chest and light yellow eyes, mother of Tigerflame's kits, (Firekit and Sweetkit)

Specklepelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with a white muzzle, chest, and paws, a torn left ear, and yellow eyes, mother of Sandspots' kits, (Emberkit, Hazelkit, and Rainkit)

Dapplefur- white, ginger, and black she-cat, mother of Stormfrost's kits, (Mousekit, Flowerkit, Daisykit, Lightkit, Sparrowkit, and Yellowkit)

Honeybrook- pretty brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes, mother of Mottleface's kits, (Darkkit, Leafkit, Dawnkit, and Lilykit)

Shortleg- very small gray she-cat with bright yellow eyes, mother of Roughflight's kits, (Wrenkit, Shadekit, and Fogkit)

Sablefoot- ginger tabby she-cat with brown eyes, mother of Oaktail's kits, (Nutkit and Gingerkit, also caring for Grasskit, Smokekit, and Patchkit)

Lilykit- dark gray and white she-cat

Dawnkit- white she-cat with ginger and black patches and amber eyes

Leafkit- pretty brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Darkkit- big black tom with bright yellow eyes

Emberkit- dark ginger tabby and white tom with blue eyes

Hazelkit- black and white she-cat with hazel eyes

Rainkit- black tom with white paws, stomach, a white flash on nose, and hazel eyes

Firekit- very skinny and long-furred ginger tabby tom with a white nose and white paws

Sweetkit- pretty long-furred ginger tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Fogkit- muscular gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Wrenkit- muscular black she-cat with a tiny white patch on chest and yellow eyes

Shadekit- muscular black tom with a small white patch on chest and pale yellow eyes

Grasskit- brown tabby tom with brown eyes

Patchkit- small, dark gray tabby and white tom with long back legs

Smokekit- dilute tortoiseshell she-cat with dark brown eyes and a little white spot on tip of tail

Sparrowkit- ginger tabby and white she-cat with hazel eyes

Lightkit- light ginger tabby and white tom with hazel eyes

Mousekit- very pale ginger tabby and white tom with hazel eyes

Yellowkit- very pale ginger tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Flowerkit- very pale ginger tabby and white she-cat with hazel eyes

Daisykit- very pale ginger tabby and white she-cat with hazel eyes

Nutkit- ginger tabby she-cat with a kink in tail and dark brown eyes

Gingerkit- ginger tabby she-cat with a lighter chest and brown eyes


	6. Discontinued

Hello Readers! I know you're hoping for another chapter, but I am discontinuing this story. I'm sorry to followers! I will do another Warriors Fanfiction at some point though, maybe with some of the same characters. In the meantime, please read my Hunger Games stories if you like that kind of thing. Goodbye!

~Emberwind8


End file.
